koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaoqiao
Xiaoqiao is a character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 3. The younger of the Two Qiaos, she is Daqiao's younger sister and is also Zhou Yu's wife. In the fictional Romance of the Three Kingdoms, prior to the Battle at Chibi, it is said Zhuge Liang told her husband that Cao Cao wanted his wife. This considerably upset Zhou Yu and he agreed to resist Wei. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 16 years old, making her the youngest female in the series. Her height is the same as her sister's at 160 cm (5'3"). She is thirty-fifth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Xiao Qiao". Her contemporary nickname is now properly localized in the games. Role in Games :"How can something so cute be so deadly?" :::―Goemon Ishikawa; Warriors Orochi 2 Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4, she and her sister Da Qiao were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo, later on to be rescued by both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu and marrying them afterwards. During her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Xiao Qiao is cornered by Cao Cao at Tong Qiao Tai, who desires to have her join him. She refuses to be his and repeatedly defeat him and his accompanying generals, Cao Ren, Dian Wei, Xiahou Dun, and Xu Zhu. On his third defeat, he decides to capture Da Qiao in an attempt to lure the younger sister back to him. Upon seeing the Two Qiaos together, he attempts to obtain them for himself but is defeated by both of them. Her Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolved around her contributions to the Wu Army, much to the anxiety of her husband, Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao supports her husband throughout the mode. Zhou Yu later on became angry at Cao Cao for trying to seek after Xiao Qiao whilst trying to invade the land, that it became the cause of the Battle of Chi Bi. Her ending involves a healthy Zhou Yu living happily together with his wife after the land is peaceful. In the Xtreme Legends expansion, she shares her legend mode with her sister, Zhen Ji and Yue Ying. Together with their husbands, Zuo Ci challenges them to see which lord is worthy of the Imperial Seal. During the battle, the Two Qiaos bicker that their respective lord is better than the other and fight. When her husband gains the seal, Xiao Qiao openly admits that her true reasons for fighting in the competition was to prove that Zhou Yu is better than everyone else. Xiao Qiao has no story in Dynasty Warriors 6 but she appears at Xia Pi with Sun Jian's forces and at Shi Ting. During her husband's story, she will also appear at Chi Bi and Yi Ling. She doesn't appear in any game cinematics during the first release but has a small appearance during one of Taishi Ci's movies in Special. Xiao Qiao's first meeting with Zhou Yu is further detailed in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. As a vassal of Liu Xun, she is given the task of guarding Wan Castle in his absence from Sun Ce's army. But in reality, he merely uses her to do all the work while hiding in a convenient location. Though her defeat causes Liu Xun's men to scorn their lord, she is befriended by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu who decide to take her in as a new member of Wu. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiao Qiao does not appear in Wu's Story mode. But she does have her own Legendary modes revolving around her husband. One of them has her acting on her husband's hatred towards Zhuge Liang. To please her husband and to defame his rival, Xiao Qiao hunts Zhuge Liang down to beat him up. Defeating the Shu generals who stand in his defense, she eventually corners her target. While she celebrates her victory, Zhuge Liang expresses disbelief in his loss against her. Her second Legendary Mode has her perform a similar act of loyalty in her hunt for Cao Pi. This time her husband accompanies her as she fights her way though several Wei generals. She appears in one of Zhou Yu's legendary battles, where he and Sun Ce defeat her and her sister. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Xiao Qiao's efforts at Chibi. The two famed strategists, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, combine their efforts to defeat Cao Cao's massive army. Their plan would need a considerable amount of luck in order to succeed, but Xiao Qiao has faith in her husband and bravely arms herself for battle. Zhou Yu pleads with his wife to be careful as she escorts Zhuge Liang to his prayer location for the southern winds and defends him from various generals. Like other versions of Chibi throughout the series, the prayer and the following fire attack are keys for victory. Xiao Qiao happily celebrates the fire attack and their victory for her efforts have pleased her husband. Although Zhou Yu worries for her safety, it seems his fears were not needed and he thanks her. Da Qiao, who helped her during the battle, sadly remembers Sun Ce's death upon seeing her sister being praised by Zhou Yu. She cheers her sister up by saying they shall forever work together. Warriors Orochi During the events of Warriors Orochi, Xiao Qiao is part of a resistance army working alongside Okuni, Sakon and Zhang Jiao. Her failure to properly follow Sakon's strategies when confronted by Nobunaga at Kyushu results in her defeat. After being shown mercy by the Demon King, she and her allies join his army. Though quick to befriend new people in Orochi's twisted world, Xiao Qiao yearns to save her husband and sister who are forced into serving the Orochi Army. Among her contributions to the Coalition include reinforcing the defense of Kanegasaki against the assault of Masamune Date, Zhang He, and Lu Bu. In the ending for the Samurai faction, she chides the feudal lords for trying to restart their personal conflicts with one another before being gently patted on the head by Nobunaga. Warriors Orochi 2 has her reunited with Zhou Yu, returning to the Wu forces. At Kanegasaki, with her friends Okuni and Ling Tong, she uses herself as bait to lure Dong Zhuo out from his hiding spot. Xiao Qiao faces him again in her team's dream mode where she, No, and Zhen Ji cooperate together to rescue most of the other women (and Cao Pi) from the tyrant's clutches. Xiaoqiao remained close to her husband in Warriors Orochi 3's original timeline. When Wu was at war with Wei, they were suddenly overwhelmed and annihilated by a variety of forces. Before their position fell, Zhou Yu pleaded his wife to escape. Separated from her sister during the confusion, she tried to avenge her family's deaths by joining the defense at Odawara Castle, but she died fighting beside the other defenders. Kaguya and company eventually prevent this fate by gradually eradicating the serpent army surrounding the castle. Thankful for their rescue in the past, Xiaoqiao joins the coalition's cause. Obtaining information on the warrior's whereabouts, she helps Ginchiyo reunite with Muneshige at Mt. Xingshi. Eventually, Xiaoqiao herself rejoins with her husband and family at Changban. Character Information Personality Xiaoqiao is a carefree and cheerful young teenage girl who is gutsier than her sister when hopping into action. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable fighter, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. Her snappy tongue can sometimes be blunt and slightly offending, which usually earns her sister's chiding. She acts in a manner that is more childish than her sister, and she is offended when others point out her immaturity. She adores her husband's attention and tries her hardest to impress him. In the Asian script, she calls her husband "Lord Zhou Yu", but she additionally calls him all sorts of pet-names in the English dub. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Xiao Qiao is given the nickname of "The Angelic Doll" while the English version changes it to "The Woman who Acts for Love, not War". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she and her sister call their five greatest warriors the "Five Qiao Generals". The Two Qiaos in the Dynasty Warriors series have items both beautiful in nature but contrast the other sister's naming themes. Her third and fourth weapons' original names notes that she is the delightful one of the two daughters. Her personal item in Warriors Orochi is originally named "Sunlight Flower Hair Ornament". As opposed to the gentle image of beauty her sister's item invokes, Xiao Qiao's item carries a tone that is livelier and cheery. The original name of Xiao Qiao's initial weapon associates her with peach blossoms. Within the flower language, it represents something that is charming or adorable. It can also mean a sense of possessiveness or belonging to the recipient of the flower, specifically from the sender's perspective. From a cultural viewpoint, peach blossoms are commonly associated with China, its fruits being the desired choice for gods and immortals in mythology. Voice Actors * Gina DeVettori - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English-uncredited) * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 6~7, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Lee Hyeonju - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Sumi Shimamoto - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Xiaoqiao/Quotes *"Eww! What's with him?! Creep..." *"A good girl knows when is the time to go home!" *"I'm not a child! You stay out of this!" *"The two of us can take 'em!" *"Taste the strength of the world's greatest general!" :"Won't Zhou Yu be pleased when I defeat you!" ::~~Cao Cao and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"What's taking you so long, sis? Come on, faster!" :"Xiao Qiao, wait! Look, your ribbon is about to fall out!" :"Huh? What? Thanks... I guess I just can't do it without you." ::~~Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires *"Who would have thought you would come here alone? You're a hard one to read." :"Hey, are you making fun of me? Now you've made me mad!" ::~~Zhuge Liang and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Why, look! A cute little girl has wandered onto the field. Go home little girl, before you get hurt!" :"If you ask me, you're the one who looks like a little girl!" ::~~Zhang He and Xiao Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"Hey, wanna trade fans?" :"I don't think so." :"I really think mine would suit you more..." ::~~Xiao Qiao and Mitsunari; Warriors Orochi *"Huh, I've never seen you before... I guess that means I'm supposed to fight you!" :"So unflustered even in the face of the enemy - this girl is a true warrior." ::~~''Xiao Qiao and Ina; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"I'm sure you don't remember my name... But it's okay. I don't mind anymore." :"You are one of the Two Qiaos of Jiangdong, the gloomy but beautiful Xiaoqiao... And you look much prettier when you smile." :"Why you! You knew all along! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" ::~~Muneshige and Xiaoqiao; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Xiaoqiao/Movesets Moveset Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiao Qiao is affiliated with the iron fan in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will also use the weapon to attack. :EX Attack: , , , : Shoots forward an unblockable beam of light. :Whirling Fist: : Spins upward with her fan surrounded in flames. :Sunburst: , : Creates a large fireball to send down toward her enemies. ;Warriors Orochi Her moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : : Bends down quickly and creates a weak tornado : , : Hits opponent in the air with her fan. : , , , : Spins and twirls around, knocking enemies way with her fan : , , , , : Hits her opponent in the air, then creates a big tornado. : , , , , , : Jumps up and throws her fan down on an angle and as she lands she rubs her backside. : , : Jumps up and spins while creating a tornado. *'R1': Blows a gust of wind which makes her go flying knocking into her opponents with her rear. Fighting Style Xiao Qiao's moveset, like her sister, is fast but rather weak. Her 4th weapon doesn't help improve this either, as the weapon's weight is heavy. Most players often say that her moveset is identical to Da Qiao's but there are several distinct features that make players choose one sister over the other. Her moveset is made primarily for one-on-one duels, such as her C1, C6 and her Musou attacks, but are virtually difficult to aim at opponents. Some of her moves are good crowd clearers, for example her C4. Xiao Qiao can also perform several acrobatics feats by using moves such as her Musou attacks and her jumping attacks. Her fighting style is almost completely different in Dynasty Warriors 6. She has the highest attack power among the female cast upon reaching level 50. Her newer moveset has several characteristics similar to her sister's older moveset. Examples of this are the spins that she does at the end of her moveset and how she tosses her fans in a circle around her at the end of her Musou attack. Another example is the miniature tornado created by Xiao Qiao in her attacks. Without enough Renbu to unlock her full attack string, Xiao Qiao's hit range remains minimal at best. This is no longer the case in Strikeforce due to the twin fan moveset modified to hurl air gusts forward with each hit. Weapons :See also: Xiaoqiao/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Gallery Xiao_Qiao_Concept_Artwork_(DW3).png|Dynasty Warriors 3 concept xiaoqiaodw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Dw4a-xiaoqiao.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Xiao qiao.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render DW5_Xiao_Qiao_Alternate_Outfit.png|Alternate outfit Image:Xiaoqiao-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Xiaoqiao-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Xiaoqiao-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Xiaoqiao-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Xiaoqiao-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render XiaoQiao-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Original downloadable costume Xioaqiao-DW7-DLC-Wu Fairytale Costume.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Image:Xiaoqiao-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms 12 portrait Rotkonline-twoqiaos.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render (Xiao Qiao is on the right) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters